Happy Birthday Killian!
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Written in honor of Colin O' Donoghue's birthday today! It's Captain Hook's birthday, and Will and Hannah help to make his birthday memorable, more or less. Can be considered a sequel to my other story "Happy Birthday Will!", but it can stand alone. Contains a Hook and Will friendship.


**Happy Birthday Killian!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time, they belong to the original creators. I do, however, own my OC character, Hannah. Please read the author's note at the end, it's very important!

January 26th has rolled around in Storybrooke, a very important day for everyone's favorite pirate captain. It's Captain Hook's 29th birthday, so to speak, as that is the age he assigned himself for this world's purposes. He rolls over in the bed, looking around to see if he can find Hannah, his wife of almost a year. Not seeing her anywhere in the bedroom, Killian gets out of bed and heads into their bathroom that is connected to their bedroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, downstairs, a plan is being executed, one that the pirate doesn't know about.

"Bloody h***! It shouldn't be this hard to blow up some bloody party balloons," Will grumbles while catching his breath from trying to inflate the happy birthday balloons Hannah got for Killian's birthday.

His cheeks turn red as he tries to blow air in them again, and he feels like he might just pass out. Hannah and Anastasia laugh for a minute as he struggles to tie the balloon tie on the first balloon, leaving him four more left to inflate.

"And what is so bloody funny about this?" Will demands, looking at his best friend and girlfriend with an unamused expression on his face.

"Blowing up balloons isn't that hard, Will," Hannah smirks, which makes Will even madder than before.

"Well, if it's _so easy you _do it," Will challenges before handing her a birthday balloon, a smirk on his face.

Hannah grabs the birthday balloon and blows it up in thirty seconds before tying the end off.

"How the bloody h*** did you do that?" Will asks, looking at her in suspicion, having a doubt that she accomplished the task so fast.

"I told you it wasn't hard, Will," she grins before sending the balloon up towards the ceiling.

The three of them hear footsteps nearby, so they quickly finish putting up all of the decorations. Killian makes his way down the stairs to find Hannah, Will, and Anastasia standing in the kitchen with birthday balloons and streamers behind them.

"What's all this for, then?" he asks with a smile as he comes up beside Hannah.

"Happy birthday, Killian," Hannah smiles before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, lass. Now, Scarlet, what are you doing at my house so bloody early?" Hook responds, looking at his best friend in confusion.

"Hannah asked me to help set up for your birthday, mate. And I _had _to be the first one to give you your birthday licks, pirate," Will smirks before walking over towards the captain.

"Bloody h***," Killian mutters under his breath.

Will is now standing directly behind Hook and wastes no time hitting the pirate twenty-nine times in the back and shoulders. Killian doesn't even flinch, but stands still, an indifferent expression on his face. Knave backs up after the twenty-nine birthday licks and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"That was not as satisfying as I thought. You didn't show not one bloody emotion!" Will complains, a small frown on his face.

"I've taken worse hits than that, Scarlet. I was a pirate after all, mate," Hook smirks before going and sitting down at the dining room table to eat breakfast.

Hannah and Anastasia both smile at this before joining the two men at the table.

"Here's your present, Killian," Hannah tells him before handing him a card with a smile on her face.

The handsome pirate captain opens the card and looks at the contents with a huge grin on his face. He reads every detail of the card before jumping up and twirling Hannah around the dining room.

"Thank you so much, luv. I can't imagine how hard it was to get back," Killian says, the excited grin still not leaving his face.

"You already figured out what it is? I made up the treasure hunt for a reason," Hannah asks, looking Killian in his electric blue eyes.

"I appreciate the irony, luv, but your pirate is _very good_ at figuring out riddles," Killian smirks, looking Hannah in her soft blue eyes.

"I don't understand one bloody thing that's going on here. What did you get, mate?" Will speaks up, a questioning expression on his face.

"Hannah got the _Jolly Roger _back for me. I'm a captain again!" Hook excitedly responds, a huge smile plastered on his lips.

"I thought a pirate's life was forever," Will remarks, remembering something Hook told him a while back.

"Aye. But, now I have me ship back, so I can pirate and pillage 'til my heart's content," the pirate answers.

"Here's my present for you, Killian," Anastasia says before handing him a box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything, lass," Killian admits, looking at the blonde with a grateful smile.

She shrugs this comment off and motions for him to open the gift. Hook tears the wrapping paper off using his hook and opens the box. Inside is a new necklace with a skull on the end that opens into a locket. Inside the locket is a picture of Killian and Hannah, which makes the pirate smile upon seeing the picture from his and Hannah's wedding.

"I hope you like it," Anastasia tells Hook once he opens it.

"It's bloody fantastic, Ana! Thank you; you are one of the best friends someone could ask for," Hook replies before wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug.

Will clears his throat from the other side of the room.

"Back away from me girlfriend, pirate. You do not want to go there with me," Will warns, staring at Killian with a dangerous look, as if daring him to keep his arms around Anastasia for one more second.

"Calm down, Scarlet. I'm a married man. Savvy?" Killian reminds before going and standing next to Hannah.

Both Hannah and Anastasia sigh. Today is going to be a _long _day, indeed.

"What is this bloody place?" Will and Killian inquire, hearing the screaming of children and the sound of arcade games coming from a room that's not too far away.

"It's Incredible Pizza. I thought we could celebrate Killian's birthday here. There's arcade games and ice cream," Hannah answers, looking at both men with a small smile on her face.

"Count us in!" Will grins before running towards the ice cream machine to get a bowl of chocolate ice cream before lunch.

The other three laugh before walking after their friend to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.

"Aren't you a little old to be at Incredible Pizza, Hook?" Emma teases, coming up behind the four of them, Henry not too far behind her.

"Swan, I didn't know you would be here," Hook says, looking at the savior with a slightly confused expression.

"The whole town was invited to your party, Hook," Emma responds.

"Well, if Hook's too old to be here, then what are you doing here? He's only a year older than ya," Will sasses, coming up beside his pirate best friend, his bowl of chocolate ice cream in hand.

"Watch your mouth, thief. I'm still the sheriff, and I don't think you want your girlfriend to have to watch me take you to jail for being smart with me," Emma threatens, still not entirely trusting the ex-thief.

"Besides, your "mate" is a lot older than my daughter," David speaks up, joining in the conversation.

"Bloody h***. What is this, _pick on Will Scarlet Day?" _Will groans upon seeing the second sheriff.

"That's every day, mate," Hook laughs before running to escape Will's fist that comes hurtling towards him.

"You're gonna pay for that, pirate!" Will yells as he takes off running after Hook.

"You'll have to catch me first, Scarlet!" Killian taunts, running full speed towards the arcade room.

"Make sure they're kept under control. I don't want to have to drag them to the station, _again_," Emma says, remembering all of the times she's gotten complaints of Hook and Will being public disturbances.

Hannah and Anastasia promise they'll keep the men under control before heading to find them. What they see upon entering the game room is enough to make anyone laugh.

"I'm gonna beat your sorry carcass into next week!" Hook shouts out as he turns the fake steering wheel on the race-car simulator, thus making his virtual car crash into Will's.

"Now, that's just bloody cheating! Play fair, pirate!" Will argues before turning off onto another section of the road on the game.

Yes, apparently leaving Will and Killian alone for two seconds is not the best idea. If they're already this into beating each other at a virtual car race, Hannah can't imagine what they'll be like when they find out Incredible Pizza has go-carts. The two leather-wearing men continue their little competition, both wanting to prove their superiority.

"Yes!" they both shout out at the same time, each crossing the finish line.

They look at each other in confusion, wondering why the other shouted out at the same moment.

"Don't tell me what I think just happened actually happened," Will groans, looking at the pirate's screen with a crestfallen face.

"I think it did, mate. This bloody game cheated me!" Hook complains noticing Will's time on the video game.

"You tied," Hannah smiles at them, knowing that this is going to push both of them off the deep end.

"Bloody h****!" Hook and Knave shout in unison before standing up and looking for something else to do.

"Now how am I supposed to put Scarlet in his place?" Hook asks, a devious smirk on his face.

"Exactly. I want to show the pirate just how bloody awful he is at video games, but that one's rigged!" Will complains.

Anastasia and Hannah exchange smiles before telling Hook and Knave about a way they can prove who the better racecar driver is.

"They do have go-carts, darling," Anastasia smirks, which results in both men's faces to light up in excitement.

"I challenge you to a go-cart race, pirate. Whoever loses has to admit to the whole town that the other is better. Are you up for it?" Will explains to Hook, a competitive look on the Knave of Hearts' face.

"You're on, mate. I do love a good challenge, but you can't provide that," Hook smirks, resulting in Will' expression changing into a sour one.

"I'm going to wipe that cocky smile off your face, mate. Then we'll see who's laughing," Knave replies before the four of them head off to the go-cart track.

Hannah and Anastasia climb into their own go-carts while Will and Hook argue over who is going to kick whose butt in the race. The two women laugh at the two of them before finally, the go-cart attendant ends their pre-race feud and orders them to pick a cart in order for the race to get started.

"That's _not _bloody happening!" Hook shouts at the man, looking at him like he has lost his marbles.

"Sir, your hook may damage the steering wheel. Please take it off," the attendant explains with a sigh.

"It will not happen," Hook smirks before pressing the gas pedal and moving his car to the starting line, a place where the attendant cannot hassle him anymore.

"Are you ready to lose, pirate?" Will taunts, a smirk on his lips.

"Bluffing will get you nowhere, Scarlet," Hook reminds with a smirk of his own.

The advisor waves the green flag to signal the start of the race. Will and Killian instantly hit the gas pedal and are flying around the track while the others who are racing are still only a few feet from the starting line. The two of them are neck and neck as they round the second bend, so Will puts on more speed as he exits the turn. He takes a small moment to cast a glance at Killian and notices that he is starting to put on extra speed as well.

"Bloody h***," Will sighs, putting on as much speed as the go-cart will allow, starting to wish they were racing real cars and not just go-carts in an arcade.

"And numbers 13 and 31 seem to be having their own private competition. This will be a fun race to see, folks. Who will come out on top?" the Incredible Pizza worker says like a sports announcer.

Hook and Knave both cross the starting line at the same time, but there are still four laps left before the end of the race. That gives either of them the opportunity to pull ahead and take the race. As they round the first bend on the track, Will nudges Killian's go-cart towards the wall to try and get him to slow down. The Incredible Pizza worker sees this, however, and is not happy at all.

"Sir, do you not see the signs that say _no bumping_?" the man asks in an unhappy tone.

"Sorry, mate, I was just trying to make the race a little more interesting," Will apologizes, though he is not at all sincere about that apology.

He would do anything to win and prove he was better at go-cart races than a one-handed pirate.

"That's what you get for trying to be a bloody cheater, Scarlet! You know you're no match for me otherwise!" Hook taunts before getting his cart off of the wall and speeding ahead of Will, a devilishly handsome smirk forming on his lips.

Beating Will Scarlet at his own game gives the pirate captain the upper hand, or so he seems to think. Will lets Hook back into the middle of the track before slamming his foot against the gas pedal. The two of them continue the rivalry up until the very last moment when the checkered flag and finish line come into view. At that moment, both Hook and Knave focus only on their go-cart's acceleration and do not look at the position of the other's cart. The Incredible Pizza worker waves the checkered flag when they both cross the line, proclaiming the race over.

"And number 13 wins the race! Congratulations!"

"And people say thirteen is an unlucky number," Hook smirks, looking at Will with mock superiority and an _I told you I would beat you, Scarlet _look on his face.

"Bloody h***, Jones, rub it in, why don't you?!" Will shouts out, trying so hard to keep his face straight and not burst out laughing at how crazy their whole ongoing feud seems to be.

"Looks like someone's going to have to admit that I'm a better o-cart driver, even though I've only got one hand!" Hook laughs, which earns him a punch to the shoulder from Will.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll get your bloody title later. Let's just find something else to do, yeah?" Will remarks before walking out of the go-cart track in search of something less embarrassing to do.

"You let him beat you, Will?" Robin's voice rings a few seconds later.

"And who might have told ya that, Robin?" Will asks, glaring daggers at the famed thief.

Robin doesn't answer, but judging from the smile and sheepish look on Anastasia's face, Will's pretty sure his girlfriend's the one who spilled the news about his defeat to the pirate.

"Why would you do that, Ana? Are you tryin' to make me the laughing stock of the whole town?" Will questions, looking his girlfriend in her blue eyes.

She doesn't answer, but Hook does.

"You do that by yourself, Scarlet," Hook smirks before grabbing a laser gun and a laser tag jacket and running into the laser tag room.

"Hook!" Will yells after the pirate before taking off and grabbing a laser gun and a jacket of his own off of the rack.

Hannah and Anastasia head off after them, knowing they'll have to be the ones who break up the boys' nonsense. After all, their shenanigans almost always end in one of them having to spend a few days recovering. The last time the two got into something crazy was Will's birthday, December 13th, to be exact. They had bet the other that whoever lost their pancake eating contest had to sing Christmas carols outside of Regina's house long enough to make the once Evil Queen throw the loser in the pool. Unfortunately for them, they both lost, because they failed to mention that the contest could be won by anyone, so Hannah beat both of them. After being thrown into the freezing water, Will and Hook drank far too many shots of whiskey and rum at Granny's for Will's birthday party, leaving both men with hangovers the next morning. Coupled with that, both Hook and Knave had the flu for a week after being thrown into Regina's pool in the middle of December. Both Hannah and Anastasia thought that those side effects would have stopped the competitive nature of Will and Killian, but if anything, it only strengthened the fire in both of them. They feel it's necessary to beat the other one in everything they do, even if it's a simple thing like eating a meal the fastest.

"We better split up. I'll be on Killian's team and you can go help Will. Let's try and keep them from doing anything stupid," Hannah smiles before going where she knows her pirate husband will be.

"Hopefully with us on their teams they'll go easier on each other and not just focus on beating the other," Anastasia grins, knowing that this scenario is highly unlikely.

Hannah heads for Killian, being careful not to make any noise to startle him and cause him to make their team lose points by shooting his own teammate. However, he spins around anyway and shoots the laser beam at her, causing her laser tag jacket to flash and deduct points from their composite score.

"Sorry, luv. I thought Scarlet was sneaking up on me," Hook apologizes before ducking behind a wall that hides him from Will's line of sight.

"So, what's our strategy?" Hannah whispers to Killian as they continue hiding behind the wall, trying to get some sort of plan before Will or Anastasia finds them.

"Try to flush out Scarlet and Anastasia. Then I'll come out and tag them. You can cover me back, and alert me if Scarlet tries anything funny," Killian smirks.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm going to get a good vantage point," Hannah responds.

With that, they split up into different directions to lie in wait to ambush Will and Anastasia. Will starts to walk towards the base that Hook is hiding behind, unbeknownst to the thief. Hook instantly pops up and begins to shoot the laser beam at Will with a smile on his lips. Hannah hears the two men bickering, so she pops up and begins to tag Will with precision. Hook tags Anastasia's laser tag jacket as she comes up beside him, and then both he and Hannah are running back towards their base.

"Did you see the looks on Scarlet's face?" Killian laughs as he crouches down behind the base.

"He looked so disappointed and angry. It was actually quite humorous to see him like that," Hannah chuckles as he slides down to the ground beside Killian.

"We make such a good team!" Hook laughs, his eyes lighting up as he realizes he's going to beat Will in yet another category.

"Come on, we have to find them before they find us," Will whispers to Anastasia.

"It's too late for that," Hook smirks as he tags both of them with his laser, which gives him 50 points to add to his total.

The game soon ends, Hannah and Killian claiming the victory. Will lets out an exasperated sigh before hanging up the laser tag vest on the proper hanger and walking towards the bumper cars.

"Do you give up yet, Scarlet?" Hook asks his best friend.

"Not yet, pirate. There's two more things we can do before calling it a night," Will smirks, noticing that the clock now reads nine o'clock P.M.

The thief knows that Incredible Pizza will be closing here shortly, so he limits the challenge down to two more games. If only they had more time, then Will could show the pirate just how wrong he was to challenge the Knave of Hearts.

"I accept, mate. What are we going to do?" Hook answers, looking at the vast array of arcade games they have not played yet.

"You'll have to wait and find out, mate," Knave grins before climbing into the red bumper car, a dangerous look on his face.

The pirate captain comes up and hops into the dark blue bumper car, looking at the contraption in confusion.

"What are we doing in these cars, Will?" Killian questions, for he doesn't want to be caught at a disadvantage.

"You slam the cars into each other, mate. Whoever stays out of the corner the longest wins our little challenge," Knave replies as Hannah sits down in the gold car and Anastasia picks to sit in the pink bumper car.

The lights flicker on and off, letting the four friends know that the game is about to begin. The engines roar to life and almost immediately, Will has backed Hook's bumper car into a corner. The two handsome men continue smashing the cars into one another before deciding to gang up on the girls. Hook zooms his bumper car towards Anastasia and Will goes after Hannah. The four friends laugh and smile throughout the rest of the duration of the bumper cars, Will and Hook's rivalry forgotten. However, after getting out of the bumper cars, Will shoots a smile at the pirate captain.

"I beat ya," he taunts with the grin still plastered on his lips.

"Aye. That you did. What bloody game are we playing next?" Hook returns, not liking to admit that he lost to his best friend.

His answer comes in the form of Will approaching a video game machine with the words "Big Buck Hunter" on the side.

"What the bloody h*** is that thing?" Killian inquires, looking at the game in confusion.

"You hunt virtual deer by using the plastic guns, mate. The winner is whoever shoots the most deer and gets the most points," Will responds before picking up the plastic gun from the holster.

"This is not bloody fair. I only have one hand," Hook complains, raising up his hook in the process.

"That hasn't ever stopped you before, mate. The Crocodile tells me you're quite handy with a gun," Knave argues, referring to the time that the pirate shot Belle to prove a point to Rumpelstiltskin.

"That's bad form bringing that up, Scarlet. But, having only one hand will make it even more impressive when I beat ya," Killian smirks before they start the game.

Will ends up winning by a lot, which prompts a small scowl from the pirate captain.

"Admit it, mate, I'm better than you are," Will drowsily says, suddenly wanting to go back to his apartment and go to sleep.

"No way, mate. I beat you at go-carts and laser tag," Hook yawns before starting to walk for the door.

"You tied, guys. Both of you are better at different things," Hannah says to try and get them to drop the subject already.

"And that's what makes you both special," Anastasia adds before kissing Will on the lips.

"Aye. You're both right. Scarlet and I may be different, but we're more alike than anyone thinks," Killian agrees before another yawn escapes his lips.

"And that's why everyone in Storybrooke should be worried that we're friends," Will laughs, a small yawn coming out of his mouth after the sentence.

Everyone laughs at that before heading out to the car.

"I've already come up with a big plan for what we can do this summer, Will," Hook reveals to the Knave, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"And what might that be, mate?" Will asks, a smile spreading across his lips as he thinks he knows where Hook is heading with this.

"We need to have another water balloon fight. But, this time, the Crocodile won't get away so easily," Killian responds, a dangerous smile on his face.

**Author's Note: Happy birthday, Colin O' Donoghue! I hope you have an amazing day, and if you are reading this, please, please, please comment on what you thought! Your input would mean the world to me! As for my other readers, your reviews are greatly appreciated as well! Best birthday wishes to you, Colin O' Donoghue! Thank you again to all of my lovely readers and reviewers.**


End file.
